Sous le gui par
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Oneshot navideño. Lily es prefecta y sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal pero no tiene nada claro cuales son sus sentimientos ni como manejarlos sobre todo cuando hablamos de James Potter y su extraña obsesion por ella. "¿Acaso quieres que siga llamando por su apellido a la madre de mis hijos?"


Casi nadie se queda en el castillo por navidad, todos vuelven a casa deseosos de deseos navideños y de ver a sus familias.

Pero este año, para asombro de todos, los merodeadores no están en el andén junto a Hogwarts para ir cada uno a su casa.

Y nadie sabe porque.

Por otro lado, Lily Evans pasea por los pasillos fríos junto a Alice y a Selene, ella si que no vuelve a casa por navidad, nunca lo hace, no desde que Vernon va a usurpar su habitación porque es el novio de su hermana.

_"Ese chico es asqueroso, si mi hermana se casa con él tendrán una bonita piara de cerdos como hijos, menudo asco."_

Lily era tozuda y cabezota y si Vernon Dursley no le gustaba, no le gustaba y por mucho que echase de menos a sus padres no quería compartir ni casa ni mesa ni medio centímetro con aquel estúpido que lo único que sabía hacer era reírse de que era bruja y respirando como si fuese un jabalí.

Y su humor no mejoró para nada cuando Selene y Alice le confirmaron que James y Sirius habían decidido pasar las navidades también en el castillo.

Lily y esos dos no pegaban, ella era justa, leal y era prefecta. Sí, era un desastre algunas veces, era muy desordenada y tenía mala letra pero eso no era nada comparado con James Potter y Sirius Black que eran unos bromistas que se creían graciosos y sembraban caos y destrucción a su paso. Sí, eso era mucho peor. Por que tener mala letra y ser una desordenada no era tan malo como reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

La tarde de la cena de Navidad, Lily se encontraba sentada en la sala común escribiendo una carta para sus padres, pidiendo perdón por no haber ido.

A veces se sentía tonta, porque se sentía mala persona cuando los que eran malos era el resto.

Por allí también estaba James, solo, muy raro en él. James no era nadie sin Sirius ¿Qué hacía solo?

Oh, claro, James había descubierto que sentía una tremenda obsesión con molestar a Lily sin parar.

Era casi enfermizo.

Y así era, la miraba desde su sillón con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, preparándose para a atacar.

-¿Qué miras, Potter?-preguntó hábilmente la pelirroja sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

-Vaya, vaya. Que avispada, Lily.

-Para ti soy Evans, Potter.

El moreno se levantó rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella.

Muy cerca, _demasiado_.

-Venga Lily, déjalo ya. ¿O acaso quieres que siga llamando por su apellido a la madre de mis hijos?

Lily soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones estupefacta, por mucho que hubiese escuchado a James Potter decirle todas aquellas cosas mil veces siempre sentía en ese cosquilleo extraño en el vientre.

La hacía sentirse bien.

-No Potter, yo no quiero hijos ególatras y bromistas.

-Yo tampoco quiero que tengan esa letra tan pésima como la tuya, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto…

Lily no pudo evitar estallar en risas por lo extraña que había resultado aquella frase, no quería que Potter creyese que le había hecho gracia aquel comentario pero no pudo evitarlo.

Le estaba dando un ataque de risa.

Uno de los conocidos ataques de risa que tenía Lily Evans y que James no había presenciado nunca.

-¿Te he hecho reír? ¿Eso es un avance? Sí, lo es. Voy bien-dijo James para si mismo feliz.

-No caerá esa breva, Potter-dijo sin mucha convicción.

Odiaba quedarse sin argumentos delante de James, era lo que peor llevaba, y desde aquel inicio de curso iba a peor. Porque además le había entrado la manía de buscarlo de vez en cuando, le preguntaba Remus por él y estaba al tanto si salía o no con más chicas.

Pero no, a Lily no le interesaba James.

-Acéptalo de una vez, Lily. Te gusta. Lo sabemos. Es normal, después de haber pasado seis años detrás de ti, no eres de piedra por mucho que te guste parecerlo-le dijo Selene.

Y lo peor es que Alice pensaba igual.

-Caro Sel, ya se que no soy de piedra. Pero tampoco me deshago en fuego como tú…

-Bueno, pero mira que bien se me da controlar a Sirius.

Eso era cierto, Lily era estirada y seca y daba una falsa sensación de seguridad que asustaba a la gente un poco, pero Selene Halls era todo lo contrario. Era fogosa y una obsesionada por los hechizos más extraños y por supuesto era la domadora real del león.

Hacía lo que quería con Sirius.

Aquella noche, a la hora de la cena Lily divisó a Remus unos sitios y lo saludó y ya de paso miro a James con disimulo. Había cambiado, lo sabía, era un hecho, estaba más alto, había mejorado en sus estudios, jugaba a Quidditch y aquel año sus bromas se habían reducido increíblemente.

No supo quitar la mirada a tiempo y fue descubierta.

Bajó la mirada sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de lo pueril que había sido observarlo de aquella manera.

_¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza, Evans? _Pensó abrumada. Alice contestaría a esa pregunta con un "Te has enamorado", Selene diría algo más en la línea de "Tu cuerpo necesita algo de merengue antes de acabar el colegio" y Remus simplemente negaría con la cabeza sonriendo y diciendo "Estas ciega, Lily Evans".

No volvió a levantar la cabeza de su estofado en toda la cena sabiendo que James Potter había ganado aquella batalla.

La estaba atontando.

_"Sal de mi cabeza, Potter"_

Para cuando volvieron a la sala común supo que no iba a tener posibilidad de escapar de James y de sus estúpidas bromas y de su mirada color chocolate ni de su olor a madera y limón…

¡DIOS SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA DE VERDAD!

Se intercambió los regalos con Alice, Selene y Remus como hacían normalmente todos los años, como hacían todos en la sala común. Luego se solían sentar todos a beber chocolate frente a la chimenea.

Era el único momento del año en el que los merodeadores parecían normales y que Lily casi podía soportarlos a todos.

Y en ese momento se preguntó que iba a ser de todos cuando acabasen aquel año y miró a James y James la miró a ella y Sirius siguió con su chiste sobre el Hipogrifo y la prostituta y Selene se rió y Remus y Peter también.

Y James seguía mirando a Lily y Lily no pudo apartar los ojos.

-Lily…-dijo el moreno cuando todos se habían ido, quedándose rezagados.

-¿Qué quieres, James?

-Me has llamado James-contestó con cara de bobalicón.

-¿Qué?-dijo la pelirroja bufando.

Y él señaló hacia arriba radiante y ella miró también temerosa.

Y ahí estaba, un pequeño ramillete que caía desde el techo, verde y blanco, sobre ellos. ¡Oh dios, James Potter iba a besarla! Iba a besarla y estaba deseosa de que lo hiciese.

¿Pero que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿Le gustaba James Potter? ¡No era posible! Era todo lo contrario a lo que ella buscaba en una pareja. ¡Lo era! ¿O no? ¡Merlín! Estaba tan sumamente confusa que cuando James se le acercó de repente no pudo echarse hacia atrás ni moverse ni pestañear ni nada.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y abrió un poco los labios, sin pensar, disfrutando del olor a limón que desprendía James Potter.

Y ahí estaba Lily Evans, Gryffindor, prefecta y patosa siendo besada por James Potter, encantador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

_"Besando a James Potter, besando a James Potter, besando a James Potter" _repetía su mente sin parar, pero no le importó, en realidad no quería que parase. Es más fue ella la que le echó los brazos al cuello para profundizar el beso.

¿Quién la entendía? Ni siquiera ella misma lo hacía…

-Buenas noches Lily-dijo el moreno en un susurro tocándole la nariz de una manera tan intima y graciosa que Lily se sintió morir-Posiblemente tengas que recapacitar sobre esto hasta que te arda la cabeza, así que… Hasta luego.

Lily estaba ahí plantada, estupefacta, comprendiendo hasta que punto James la conocía.

Casi mejor que a si misma.

-Eh… James-dijo agarrándolo del brazo para que no se fuese.

-Sí…

-Feliz navidad-contestó ella.

Con la cara del color de su pelo robándole un beso de improvisto al moreno y salió corriendo hacia su habitación con el corazón en un puño y la cabeza aun en aquel beso.

Bajo el muerdago.


End file.
